User talk:SixpathsofSamoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Thepreciousone! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 11:08, July 29, 2012 Welcome to the Fanon First off, with that character you made. Remove Thunder God Slayer Magic now, you need perimission to use it from the creator. That's how it works here. Keep that in mind from now on. I'm not linking you to every infobox on the site, that is a waste of both our time. Why on earth would you need to do that? What do you mean create a section for each one of them? Also, I have no idea why you deleted the welcome message as it had plenty of helpful information for you in terms of page layouts and so on. And don't put an infobox on your talkpage, it's not the place for it -- that would goes on your profile section.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You need to work on the spelling on your Raizo page. Mistakes happen, but the intro should at least be grammatically sound. Please try harder. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking if you could come on chat, need to talk to you. Zerefblack1 (talk) 15:45, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Nope Nope. It's a magic I made for myself, and myself only. Besides, you need to talk to User:Perchan about lost magic, a friend of mine and the admin who handles magic. AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 02:49, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Six, go ask Per if you can make your own Lightning God Slayer magic, and if she says yes, you can make your own page, entitled Lightning God Slayer Magic (SixpathsofSamoa). However, you cannot take one single detail from Hana's page, no spells, no nothing, you have to write it from scratch, or take what's available on the Fairy Tail Wiki. Have fun--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:51, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure, of course :) but remember, if you plagarize anything from any other article it'll be deleted. Go have fun. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) You aren't being banned, but "I share this account" doesn't fly as an excuse due to how overused it's been and how easily it can be a lie. However, I'm simply hoping you will put your own work into the article unless you have someone you trust backing you up, and, if your story is true, change your account password, this cannot happen again--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 06:21, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure Go ahead. Want me to delete your lightning god The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 03:05, May 17, 2013 (UTC) storyline The Black Lion of Flame here it is, u can add anything if you want, just let me know what title u want for the first chapter and I can set it up. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 05:05, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I like the idea :D Good luck! (Too tired to say more, didn't get any sleep, I'll elaborate more when I wake up in a few hours, but from a brain that's half-dead, awesome :P) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 00:21, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Samsara Like I said on chat, Arc of Samsara seems a tad iffy. Though the more I read it, the more I think I was too worrried. All this talk of realms of reincarnations and what not would be the source of it. What the magic is based off is something that should be in the trivia section rather than the introduction to avoid confusion. Also, permission is required to make a Lost magic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Samoa, I have an idea. Now that I look on it with a working brain for Samsara, add the template MoonDropStory to the article; so that you let people it's story-line only; and thus, you can keep it kinda overpowered. If not, can you tone it down a little, please? Thanks. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Re That's fine by me Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 19:59, July 14, 2013 (UTC) It's your move in the rp. Also for some reason I can't get on chat here, but I'm on bff chat if you want to discuss the rp or whatever. Ω kaiser Σ (talk) 02:51, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey If your still online, I'm on the xbox waiting for you to get on. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:01, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hope everything is okay dude, I may not be on here till later, but I will be on xbox for a while if ur up for playing today [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 17:36, July 27, 2013 (UTC) What's Up Hey Six, its Long from Naruto Fanon, I have a question, where did you get the pictures for Crash Bonnet from? I was planning on making a Yakeru clan character back on Naruto Fanon, and those are perfect. LongPatrol35 (talk) 17:40, August 1, 2013 (UTC) for the Arc of Samsara, these are just suggestions: i think Deva should have Telekinesis, Levitation and Gravity Magic and maybe Naraka path could use Living and Death Magic? Primarch11 05:43, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Check Out Hey there. You probably don't remember me but I'm Arukana and I was wondering you could check out my Capioera techniques on my character, Kiso Nezashi. Sure, go ahead :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:38, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Heads-up Guess that whole "No reason to go on now since I left" idea ran it's course. If you wanna talk, I'm on here most days. Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:17, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Sure, what does it do? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:27, February 26, 2015 (UTC) It's pretty good. I can't think of how to nerf it other than there needs to be a way to resist hypnosis, maybe strong willpower can negate it or something. But go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:11, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Online don't know if u want to come on, but I'm on TFF. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 00:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Come on to TFF, there's some people on there [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:18, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I'm on the site if u wanna come on [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:53, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Lol you rarely do leave requests here :P ANYWAY, for yer question, if it's A.U (alternate universe), then sure, go ahead. All you'll need to do is state that it's AU. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:21, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Tartours? Hey may I ask if my charcter Sara_Hayashibiara be added to your guild? I have to finish her of course and she has Grimoire Heart right now just in case ^.^ Tell me ASAP please (Redheadedpichu (talk) 16:51, March 24, 2015 (UTC)) Hey, I'm on the chat if u wanna join in. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:16, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The concept is strong enough. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:05, April 6, 2015 (UTC) arid winter Should I just add onto it with Sukie at the cove? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 07:04, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey there, I read your Tartarus page. Very interesting. If you're interested, I was thinking maybe that Sayla tries to reach out to the Thirteen Demon Lords for an alliance or netrual agreement, since they are also Etherious and rule over a country that consists of many of Zeref's Demons. Primarch11 23:37, May 15, 2015 (UTC) okay just let me know. Primarch11 00:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Metroid is a good game series, especially the Prime series. 'Cept Other M lol. Anyway, that sounds interesting. I kinda see it as like Pyro from Team Fortess 2 for some reason. But serious, go ahead~ Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:00, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I have only one question however- did you get permission from Yami to make a Phoenix Slayer? Since it's his magic lol. I take care of all the other Slayer magics. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:05, June 6, 2015 (UTC) COMPLETE. GLOBAL. SATURATION Honestly I'd change the name of them from 'devils' to something else. Other than that, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:37, July 2, 2015 (UTC) you mean like the Demon Lords will hear about Tartarus' latest action and assume that the guild has been rebuilt. The Demon Lords could send out scouts to confirm this and find out what Tartarus' objectives are. --Primarch11 23:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) sure, that can work. I'll follow your lead on this if that is okay? --Primarch11 01:02, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo Yo what's up? I'm in school so I can't come on chat >.> I wouldn't mind doing that. Anyway, sorry, much of that didn't make sense. Not because of being confusing but because I read it when it's real late here. Anyway, essentially, the gist of it is that you want to establish some kind of definitive difference between Devil and Demon Slayer right? I'm down with that if so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:13, August 27, 2015 (UTC) If I'm wrong, can you please clarify what you mean? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:01, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for my long late reply! Anyway, to answer your question, I'm going to have to say no; the reason why is because Demon Slayer is fanon, and Devil Slayer is canon; that'd mess up Devil Slayer a bit if we just merge them fully; I'm fine with expanding but since a few things about Demon Slayer contradict Devil Slayer from what I remember. In addition, both, while they slay similar things, are fairly different from one another to be considered a distinct magic. I discussed it with the others earlier, and we decided that it'd be best if they remain separate. Another reason why is because that'd involve the merging of articles, and that means a lot of people'd have to change stuff. Another part is cuz of nostalgia reasons lol. However, I do like the idea myself since it does cut down the Slayer number, I may revisit it later on. If you're unhappy with my answer, I'll tell you what, if/when we learn more about Devil Slayer (if we don't, just wait two months), we can put up a poll on merging the two if a sizable amount of people agree. What's your opinion? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:31, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Translations Yo Six! Here the translations you asked, I'm no expert but those are the best ones I could get! *'Silek Sitaralak' (シレク シタララク Shireku Shitararaku) *'Flash Freeze' (閃光凍結 Senkō Tōketsu) *'Ice Pick' (アイスピック Aisupikku) *'Arctic Assault' (北極強襲 Hokkyoku Kyōshū) *'Freezer Burn' (冷凍焼け Reitōyake) *'Raging Frostbite' (怒り狂う凍傷 Ikarikuruu Tōshō) *'Wintry Underworld' (冬の冥界 Fuyu no Meikai) *'Cryogenic Murder' (低温殺人 Teion Satsujin) *'Winter's Advocate' (冬の提唱 Fuyu no Teishō) *'Tundra Dissonance' (タンドラ不一致 Tandora Fuitchi) *'Brain Freeze' (思考停止 Shikō Teishi) [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 16:33, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Oi Get your butt back into chat x] Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 22:23, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Been sometime hasn't it dude? So, don't get mad, but Damon told me about how you were wondering about me at times when you entered the chat. Well to be honest, with how much you got on your plate, wife and kids plus job at a huge gaming company, I didn't think I'd have any place with your thoughts. I don't really ever want to comeback to this site, I just can't really stand it much anymore, but I do wanna try and talk with you again. I know that you are on here pretty much all the time, but there are times where I can try to come on early morning when I'm at school and go to Toriko Fan Fiction Wiki . I won't lie, since we talked about being honest with each other, I was a bit angry on how even when I told you about the wiki I'm on, you still didn't go to check in on me and it took me messaging you to bring you to come see me. Made me wonder if this whole "almost like brothers" friendship we had was ever true or not. Anyway man, If you ever wanna come see me or want me to come on, just message me. Hope the kids and your wife are okay man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 03:21, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ~ Guild talk ~ JW what happening with Kasai? I know he's mine and I know he will be rnaked a Demon in the Guild but I was wonderingf if he will be having any jobs etc I don't mind him not having one but I was wondering cause I'm nosey like that x3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 21:04, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ur move So, I have no problem with any of that. However, I you say he can absorb Magic and Curse power before releasing them as a blast of pure eternano and curse power- I'd make it so that he can only do Magic at first because the character is familiar with the flow of magic. Other than that, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:27, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Personally? I think it could work, however, there'd need to be some drawbacks; for one, since it's evolved into a new power entirely and it's not a Slayer power anymore, they wouldn't have an advantage over the creature they slay, especially in this case since a demonic power seems to be pretty ineffective against another demon (from what I've seen, though I could be wrong), but basically your Cryomancer Curse would essentially become Ice Magic with more versatile uses. So go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:36, October 24, 2015 (UTC) The Stains of Time Got my post up, so back to you! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Posted again. Also, mind telling me you posted next time? x] DazzlingEmerald (talk) 13:16, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Posted! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 19:18, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Back to you! DazzlingEmerald (talk) 01:45, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, for sure. Just let me know what you're planning on doing next, though. Are we timeskipping and continuing this in the next section? Also, did you mention Naaz leaving as well? Or is she still there? Lol DazzlingEmerald (talk) 03:35, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Alright, cool. Once you sort everything out, just let me know. Also, I took my final post for that first meeting. DazzlingEmerald (talk) 21:48, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Besides, a Dual Element Devil Slayer Magic exists anyway lmao. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:37, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Help please Can you help me with Lily Corré becuase I added a tab thingy but it's not working. If you can't it's cool. Thanks Pichu Poked Ya 16:43, December 7, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Message me so I know I can't/can update Hey there, just a small thing I noticed. I've mentioned a couple of times in my texts that my Cursed Spirits reside in a world known as "The Void". And now after I've come back, sort of, I notice that you were faster than me in creating such a world :P. I'll change this in time but just a heads up if anyone comes around and comments: "But it doesn't say anything about the Cursed Spirits!". Thank you, have a great day/night. Nearó (talk) 20:27, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Your turn! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 13:38, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Six-kun~ I had the idea of doing a short/mini-series that explains Tsukisasus origins, like, him growing up with Zeref, Zeref creating the demons, Tartaros coming after him, and eventually his transformation into a demon at the end. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 02:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Your turn. Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) The RP When A Star Comes Crashing, is the name of the roleplay. I guess you could post Sub and his partner coming to find him. August will get hostile and of course Sub will point out he wouldn't last very long. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 01:34, January 22, 2016 (UTC) From Your Lil Bro Aye Six, I'm gonna start that story I was talking about between Sub-Zero and Michael. You know where the two meet, and Sub 'The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 14:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Tartaros Demon Hey Six, can I have demon make himself seems weak to others but he is actually a strong guy when the right time comes, such as a life-threatening situation. Ventus (talk) 23:31, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Avatar Cultist I see you're in need of a few members for your Avatar, mind if I made one? 'Chelia 15:23, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Underworld Tyrant Mode GET YOUR ASS TO WORK AND HELP ME WITH THIS! Nah, but seriously, can ya help a brother out an idea you came up with? Pweeeease? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 12:25, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks again for the help man :P Anyways, as additional, I updated your pic of Raido's Devil Sync. Hope ya like it. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:40, March 16, 2016 (UTC) hey i need someones opinion on my 1st chatecter so please check it out the name of the charecter is melodiayevtani (talk) 20:19, March 24, 2016 (UTC) The Bonez Brood Yo, just wanted to let you know I added Kraken's precious daughter to his infobox. Great Achlus (talk) 05:43, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hi Six, I am asking this now instead of later in case I forget. I was reading over Itsuki's page and got the idea of creating a twin sister (or brother). He (or she) would have been abandoned by birth so no one, but Itsuki would have met her (or him). As soon they were abandoned, a demon (if Per says yes) could find them and teach the Solar Demon Slayer Magic. They could have met Itsuki during the time Itsuki went missing (not when he died, but in the pass right after the formation of the Hyakki Yagyō.) It is just a random idea so I don't really care if it is not possible though I would prefer it to be possible. Kasumi12346 (talk) 05:04, May 5, 2016 (UTC) I noticed this earlier but can you stop posting in my archives, please? I don't get notified for messages left there and thus I might not ever know that you sent me a message if I'm not on about the same time you message there. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:42, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Prepare for WAR! Knightwalker591 (talk) 02:57, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Sound the drums of war since we are going to fight the Toveri Alliance soon and i need your guilds in fighting order to be able to fight on a large scale battle with her group. Please leave a message if you can make it for the battle or not! - Knight Devil Sync Yo Six, is Jonny Blade detailed enough to use devil sync now? I added on his magic section. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 22:02, August 18, 2016 (UTC) You don't have to worry now, Aru gave me permission. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 08:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Hey six? You needed to tell me something? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 04:24, August 23, 2016 (UTC) User talk:Bluemage1992 Hello i was linked here by your friend Knight to ask you if it's ok if i join your alliance. You can find the page here, so just get back to me when you can and thanks Alvedrez (talk) 02:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Alvedrez